Silent Cry
by KyoneRiverblade
Summary: story for yullen week; She has a condition, its not serious Really, that just meant the Bean Sprout couldn't yell at him.


**_Female Allen/Kanda_**

**_Female Allen/Neah (Parental)_**

_This story was written for yullen week and is free to read, all characters are copyright their proper owners._

**notes:** Fuck the name Ellen when used to replace Allen's name; if you're going to rename Allen have the balls to use one of the original names for the character Julia or Robin. There is too many of the name Ellen and frankly people it just does NOT fit the character at all. I'm sorry it had to be said...

* * *

><p>Something he did not foresee had Cross begging for forgiveness in the only way he knew how and for him it wasn't very impressive. It wasn't sweet or fluffy romantic, he merely hugged her half heatedly because to a man in his mindset that was enough. The girl on the other hand was lucky to be alive. A Jack the ripper wannabe almost had her in his grasp, but some unforeseen event of what the Vatican would call god said that the man was doomed to die.<p>

Julia, who was also called Allen for her boyish charm, had escaped with her life at the cost of her voice, it was a condition brought about by the scar tissue that would be left behind form the attack. While through some miracle the outside will regain its former appearance with only a small hint of the events that really happened, the damage underneath was more devastating. As for now thou she could still speak but only in quiet tones barely a whisper and often she would lose her voice entirely. She was still taking the medication for the wounds and tonight Cross planed to spike it to let her get some sleep. Julia had come down with a terrible fever some time after the attack and he didn't want her moving around, but the order was sending someone after him and if he didn't leave soon they would find him. None the less he couldn't leave Allen alone so he made arrangements with a local finder to 'inform the general coming to meet with him of his whereabouts'.

What he failed to tell the finder was Julia was an Compatible, and she would be all the General found in the dwelling. While it wasn't much he did leave a Official report to be given to the general to arrive, and an exorcist as strong as if not more than a general. Cross was well aware of her connection to Mana and the Traitor Noah known as the fourteenth who was his beloved brother, Cross was quite sure Neah's compliance and surrender to the order in turn for protection for the Noah that didn't want to hurt them would spread to Allen as well.

He watched as Allen turned up her nose to the small shot glass like vile of medicine she was suppose to take. She never liked anything alcoholic much but without the Whiskey the medication was unpalatable in the worst ways. Letting out a squeak Cross knew to be frustration she pinched her nose and appeared to swallow the foul substance in one gulp shivering with her tongue poked out in a very cute way. Yep she definitely hated it too, it was commonplace in the time they lived to use poisons as antibiotics. In fact only Bookman and the orders medics at the Order knew how to formulate a more proper medication thou his supply's were sometimes equally as limited. Sadly for Julia she had to deal with the more dangerous medications till she made it to the Black Church. Cross had a hunch it was the medication that was making her so sick so he cut back on using it this once only using a forth the recommended dose. If she had better luck than him she would soon be in the Dark Order with a softer medication for her pain.

Cross sat back and waited patently for the girl to be fast asleep before getting up out of his chair and covering her with a large blanket. He disregarded the sneering golden creature that was left with him to watch over Julia Than went about packing and left with his things. It will be about an hour before the other general came and Cross was certain Neah would be with them, after all the 14th was with them willingly.

While Cross made his 'escape' Julia cracked an eye open to see if the man was there and was silently glad all she found was the golden creature her uncle had watching over her. She made her way to the sink in the bathroom and spat out the medicine. She had overheard Cross' plain, the man really needed to be quieter at night. On her own again and not rally felling like doing anything else than sleeping she dragged the blanket upstairs her intent to find a more conferrable place then the foyer couch. The extreme measures Cross took to make sure his plains were a success at times made him look like a real demon, the man really did scare her worse than what she saw that night in some aspects.

Julia was not human and well her appearance was prof enough, she had white ears atop her head instead of the sides and a big fluffy feline tail. When she made it to the bed she plopped down and curled up into a ball the golden golem taking place beside her head on the pillow. She pawed at its tail playfully before finally falling asleep.

Meanwhile elsewhere Kloud was trying to resettle down Alma who was quite exuberant for some odd reason, the general looked towards Kanda the older twin who just snorted as if he had no control over his brother. The reason for Alma's excitement might have been Neah the damned Neko didn't know when to quit. The general looked back to Kanda,

"Could you do us a favor and head out ahead of us to meet with Cross." she said, Kanda nodded his approval than walked towards the forest hut but stopped when the generals voice beckoned him."Oh and Kanda do try and go easy on Neah's niece being left with Cross for any amount of time must be burdening on the poor girl." Kanda grunted his acknowledgment and continued about the appointed task.

Its not that the two Lycans didn't want to come with Kloud in fact they were a bit more then exuberant to. Kanda his curiosity about the Neko's 'beautiful white niece' and Alma being the more social of the two wanting to meet the girl. The only thing Kanda was hoping is that the girl want as loud as the dammed rabbit. God that elf could talk, and talk, and talk, and talk. In their world the Dark Order was known for collecting exorcists only difference is most were Inhuman in one way or another. Kanda and his den brother Alma are Natural Lycanthropes, they could change at will and didn't harbor the same blood lust, kill the ones you love as the experimental wannabe's the Vampires always got into a spat with. In fact they themselves Traveled with Arystar Krory III, the orders local vampire, on more missions than the twins cared to admit. Kloud was some bazaar mix of creators appropriately called a Chimera by their human superiors. Of course Neah the Noah Musician that joined them was a Neiko, and Cross for lack of better terms was a very proud lion anthropomorphic.

When he thought about maybe Cross was too proud a lion; entering the town it hit him exactly how eventful the General had been. Kanda rolled his eyes as his keen silences picked up the sent of the general and a Lycan female he assumed was the girl Neah had left in Cross' care.

"Yuu Onii-San~" a voice called him, Kanda cringed and waited for his younger twin and the others to catch up. Once they were all together again they made their ways quietly to the house Cross was supposedly staying at. Once they arrived they noticed a small golden ball flying around and smacking right into Neah's face.

Kanda and Alma suppressed laughter while Neah chuckled in amusement. "Why hello there Timcanpy always knew when I was coming did ya..." the creature started to tug at Neah who looked at the creator confused but fallowed anyhow. Alma looked at Kanda who shrugged as they fallowed upstairs Kloud stayed downstairs and picked up the report Cross had sitting on the table.

Neah was about to scold Timcanpy till he noticed the creator tugging at a fluffy tail that was poking out of the blankets. Neah let a gentle smile grace his face as he came closer to inspect the sleeping kitten, when he go close enough he noticed why the creature was so alarmed. "Alma, Yuu, get me some cold water as cold a you can get it."

"Don't call me Yuu!" Kanda growled as he went to fallow Alma who was in a rush to obey the order given. Neah was about to snap at the boy not being in any mood but dropped it pulling the bleeding girl into his arms and gently removing the bloody bandage form the wound. Seeing the severity of the wound Neah was reminded why he hated humans so much. He looked over at Timcanpy who showed Neah what had happened.

_She was walking back to the temporary home her tail swayed lighting behind her the dark coat hiding her ears as the rain poured down. Julia would need to clean her tail later, there was no doubt that if she didn't the fine white hair would stain and her uncle always loved how bright her color was. In the distance a dark figure loomed the evening light had long faded, she was only out at the night because of the long hours she worked to clear Cross debt and it kept her out of trouble when Cross got arrested for something stupid which was inevitable._

_When she entered a dark ally-way to reach the small hut on the edge of town the figure attacked. The strike was swift but what happened afterwords was quicker a flash of light Allen's skin darkened her eyes turned gold as she drained her attackers life-force. It wasn't enough to heal her whole wound but it was enough to let her live as she stumbled into the street collapsing as an officer came running to her aid._

Shortly after the projection ended Alma and Kanda returned with the requested items fallowed by Kloud. "what Happened?" asked Kloud.

"My niece was attacked by a murder, the man wasn't lucky; how ironic is it that I was worried about her being an exorcist only to find she has a bit more Noah in her than I first thought." a bitter smile crossed his face as he treated her wounds. "We need to get her to HQ, the medications available here only did her more harm than good. She is far too young to be in this condition specially since her powers just awakened." Kloud nodded going about what was needed. the woman was strange to Neah she had hoofs for feet and lion tail spines on her solders where her Innocence liked to sit using the spines there as a chair. Horns adorned her head but they were of the small impish verity her nails were actually claws and and she wore all leather with a whip strapped to her side. In all Kloud was a very intimidating woman in appearance; however in personalty she was actually very sweet and soft-spoken. It was people like her Neah fought to protect, they were the few worth it. If it were up to Neah people like Kloud would be perfectly immune to the Akuma his brother created admits few others.

Neah had taken his time cleaning and bandaging Allen's wound taking special care to avoid blood loss, he was happy to see it was a little tearing on the skin layer caused by the swelling that was no doubt the source of allot of pain for the young Neko. The wound was definitively infected, it was gonna take a while for Allen to come to in her condition.

A few hours later Allen awoke to a white room in the orders medical wing a large Dark brown wolf resting at the foot of the bed she was in. she reached over courteously to pet the wolf who squirmed around abut before waking up shifting back to his human forum. The change startled her and she jumped back her fur on end.

"Ah you're awake! Oh, um sorry bout the scare there" he grinned "I'm Alma!" he looked at her oddly when she didn't respond. "are you ok..." he asked. Allen motioned for him to get her something to write with and he did .

'no voice' she wrote and showed him.

Alma nodded and motioned with his hands 'what are you called'

'Allen' was her answer.


End file.
